the breakout
by agentjareau14
Summary: what I thought should happen at the end of fast and furious after Brian was shot and Dom getting arrested.
1. Chapter 1

The Breakout

chapter 1

Brian Pov

I woke up and I see a bright light. I tried to move but when I did I felt a sharp pain in my side. Then I remembered that I was shot and now in the hospital bed. I looked to my right and I see someone sleeping. But then I get a better look at who it is and it was the one and only Mia Toretto. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans with a pink and dark blue tank top. I sat up a little and I run my fingers through her curly brown hair. I see her start to stir and lift her head.

" hey sleepy head" I said while smiling. The look in her eyes looked like she has been crying.

She got up and started pacing.

" Well my brother was arrested for helping the cops and on top of that my boyfriend has been in a car accident and then got shot" she yelled well still pacing in the room.

"hey Mia come here." I told her well when she finally stopped pacing. She walked over and sat down next to me.

" I am fine so I shouldn't see any tears on that pretty of you and we will figure out what we are going to do about Dom." I explained to her. We were laying there for a couple of minutes when I realized she feel asleep. I was laying there running my fingers through her hair.

Mia Pov

I was laying on Brians chest sleeping. The next thing I know I feel Brian playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and started drawing circles on his chest.

"what are we going to do about Dom?" I asked him

" well I don't really know to tell you the truth." he told me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Breakout

Chapter 2

after the trial

brian pov

After they said Dom sentences I got up and I went into the halls. I slammed my fist into the wall. Mia walked into the halls.

"what are we going to do now?" she asked me. I thought for a couple of minutes when an idea came into my head.

"we have to break him out." I told her. We walked out to the car. When we got back to the house, Mia went up stairs to get all the clothes she needs and changed into some dark skinny jeans and a black top. she got into her car and I into the car Dom and i have been working on. We drove to my apartment to get my clothes and so I can change too.

Mia Pov

Well Brian was getting his clothes and changing. I called the brothers that helped with the last heist Dom did in Mexico. Brian came back outside with his stuff. He threw his stuff in the car and then he kicked the tire out of angrier. I walked over to him.

"Brian it's gonna be fine." I told him while pulling him to look at me.

"This isn't supposed to be like this, Dom would be far gone if he would have left me in Mexico before the cops came." he explained to me

" yeah and you would be dead at the boarder of Mexico if he had." i explain to him

' yeah well at least you'd still have your brother."

" yeah look at me" I told him while I put my arms around his neck

" your my boyfriend Dom would not have left you because of how important you are to me. No matter what shit you did to me and my family" I explained to him. We looked in each other for a min. then we kissed.

"now lets go break out my brother and get as far away from here as possible." I told him with a smile.

** REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT I SHOULD PUT !:):):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Breakout

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy**

**Chapter** 3After the breakout

Brian Pov.After driving a couple of miles away from the bus. We stop in the middle of nowhere. I got out of Doms car and Dom got out of Mias, in different clothes.

" He must of changed in Mias car." I thought

" Where do we go from here?" Mia asked

"Well lets start heading south and see where we are from there." Dom explained. We went our separate ways. I was driving for about a couple of hours when I looked over at the sleeping Mia. I pull up to a motel in the middle of nowhere. I got us a room then I went back to the car and she was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her up, so I slowly picked her up and walked to the room.

Mia Pov.

I was sleeping when I felt the car stop.

" Brian must of stopped at a motel or something." I thought

I heard the car door open on my side of the car. I could feel Brians arms go under my legs and my back. i subconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck to help him out a little. I stirred a little when I felt that I was on the bed.

" Hey Bri where are we?" I asked him while rubbing my eyes.

"We are somewhere in Brazil" He told me.

" ooh well I'm going to the bathroom and taking a shower because i feel sticky and my hair feels gross." I explained to him while grabbing a towel and walking to the bathroom.

After I got done with my shower I got, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Brian already asleep with just shorts on. i walked over to the bed and slid in next to him. It was to hot for covers so I didn't have to fight to get it from under him. When I was laying on my side I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer.


	4. Chapter 4

The Breakout

**Chapter 4**

**Next morning**

**Brian** **Pov.**

I was the first one awake I looked over and Mia had her head on my chest, one leg on mine and an arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't want to move. I just ran my hand through her hair for awhile until I felt her stir. I turned on the TV but kept the volume down, so that Mia could sleep a little longer before we headed on the road again. I decided that I would go to the gas station up the road and get something to eat for Mia and I. When I got to the gas station there were not a lot of people because it was is early. I went in and got us some coffee and a couple of snacks for the road. When I got back into the room I didn't see Mia anywhere. I looked around the room when I heard the bathroom door. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the door. Mia walks out while rubbing her eyes and running her hand through her hair. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

**Mia Pov.**   


When I woke up this morning and Brian wasn't beside me. I just thought he went to get us something to eat. I had this twisted feeling in my stomach again. I ran to the bathroom. After I got done I rinsed out my mouth then brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror and then put my hands on my stomach.

"I really need to tell your daddy about you." I said to the baby.

I didn't even hear the door open then close. I walked out of the bathroom when I look up and see Brian putting this gun down and walking over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay." i asked him with a confused look on my face.

" yeah I just thought someone took you when I didn't see you in the room." He explained to me.

" Well I'm fine so could you...you know set the gun down." I told him while pointing to the gun.

"yeah but I think we should get going before anyone sees us and calls the police." Brian said

So for the rest of the week we have been stopping at motels and leaving early so we don't get caught.


	5. Chapter 5

The Breakout

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**I will be on vacation so I may not be able to update when I'm gone so it might be a week before another chapter is up.**


End file.
